Missing You
by CFierce116
Summary: (Follows Underneath It All and Broken): Roman and Alyssa spend a romantic weekend together to celebrate a special occasion. ONE SHOT. (Roman Reigns/OC)


**A/N: What type of person would I be to make you all wait for some cute, smutty moments until January? So this is my way of giving you all something to hold you over until "Lazy" is published. Much thanks to my fellow Reigns lover, Smut Queen, the best bad influence a girl could ask for, benova13. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except my OCs. **_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure everything is fine?"<p>

Patricia chuckled as she cradled her cell phone between her shoulder and head, one hand opening her refrigerator while her free arm held Ethan. "Alyssa, dear for the final time there's nothing to worry about. I've done this countless times. I can handle it."

Alyssa exhaled as she raked a hand through her honey blonde colored hair, stopping in front of her hotel room. She propped her train case against the wall and pulled out her key card. "I know. It's just this is the first time I've left the twins since they've been born. I guess I'm kinda nervous. Roman and me should've just waited to do this next weekend when he came home."

"Nonsense child! Your wedding anniversary is this weekend, not next weekend. You two deserve to have a nice time away from the boys."

Alyssa pushed open the door and dragged her case inside, letting the door shut behind her. "But he's going to be busy with this fan fest event anyway and I don't want him to feel too overwhelmed with everything."

"Roman may have to work but you already know he'll make sure to spend time with you as well. Everything will be fine. Stop trying to look for an excuse to ruin this weekend."

The new mother shrugged her lightweight olive green jacket off her body, dropping it on the armchair inside the hotel room and nodded her head. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Patricia chuckled making her daughter in law smile. Her eyes lit up as Sika walked into the kitchen holding Isaiah in his arms. "Now I'm ordering you to hang this phone up right now and to enjoy your getaway with my son Alyssa. The boys will be here when you two come back Wednesday."

"If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me or text me please."

"I will. But nothing will happen. Have a great weekend dear."

Alyssa ended the call with Patricia and slipped her phone into the pocket of her loose fitting leopard print pants. Her eyes roamed around the room before landing on a gorgeous bouquet of lilies sitting on the glass desk. A tiny smile crept onto her lips as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

She answered the phone without glancing at the caller ID, having a good idea who was on the other line. "I see you were busy while I was gone."

Roman's deep chuckle flowed from the other line. "I take it you saw the flowers?"

"Yes I did. They're beautiful babe. Thank you."

"No a problem. So are you done with your appointment?"

"Yeah I just got back to the room. Just got finished talking with your mom to check on the boys too."

"I know she text me a few seconds ago and told me to hide your phone from you so you won't be stalking her while you're outta town," Roman replied with a smirk.

Alyssa clicked her tongue against her teeth and exhaled. "I'm just nervous Ro."

"I know baby. But you have nothing to be nervous about. Mom knows what she's doing. And before you know it, we'll be back home with Ethan and Isaiah. But until then, this is our weekend to relax and celebrate our anniversary. No worrying, ok?"

Alyssa nodded. "Ok. I'll try my best."

Satisfied with Alyssa's response, Roman decided to switch the subject and focus on the main reason he called his wife in the first place. "So what's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing much. I didn't plan on anything until you got back. Why?"

"Well I was thinking that you should actually get out and enjoy New York. I scheduled a luxurious spa appointment to help you relax."

"Roman you didn't have to do all of that," Alyssa stated, trying to stop the wide grin from appearing on her face and failing.

"I know but this is my weekend to thank you for being a wonderful wife and mother and holding things down while I'm on the road with the boys. I know it can be overwhelming for you at times. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you. So enjoy yourself and don't fight me on this for once okay?"

"Fiiiinnneee if you say so." Alyssa playfully rolled her eyes. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. This is just the beginning," Roman said, his voice intentionally dropping an octave. Alyssa cleared her throat softly and tried to stop her mind from wandering as to what Roman meant by the statement. "I'll text you a little bit later. We just pulled up. I love you."

"Love you too."

Alyssa placed her cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed before grabbing her head scarf and walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower before her NYC adventure.

The past few months had been a whirlwind for both Roman and Alyssa. Things were easy the times both parents were home to take care of their sons. But when Roman left to go back on the road, everything fell on Alyssa's shoulders. Alyssa had to admit it was somewhat difficult handling not one, but two babies. Her sleeping pattern was all messed up, there were some days when she even forgot to eat, and she constantly felt like there were never enough hours in the day to accomplish everything she wanted to. However, she wouldn't change any of it whatsoever.

Alyssa finally had the happy ending she desired for years. A wonderful husband by her side, two healthy sons that she fell more in love with every day, friends that had her back through the good and the bad, and a career she truly enjoyed. Sure there were a few rough bumps during the time it took her to become acclimated in her new life as a mother but Alyssa would gladly welcome the countless sleepless nights in order to feel the happiness she constantly felt whenever she thought of her family.

Fifteen minutes later, Alyssa stepped out the shower and wrapped her body in a plush towel, walking into the bedroom. While she searched for an outfit to wear, her mind wandered to how special this weekend was. It completely blew her mind that she had been married to Roman for an entire year now. It didn't seem like it was that long ago when the two of them first spoke to each other, went on their first date, made love for the first time, moved in together, or married one another. Yet here they were, married and parents to two wonderful sons. Alyssa could honestly say she loved Roman just as much as she did when they first started dating.

Once she slipped on her shoes, the room phone rang, jolting Alyssa out of her thoughts. Wondering who could be calling her on that phone instead of her cell, she reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Reigns this is the concierge at the front desk. Your town car has arrived for you."

Alyssa shook her head with a smile, knowing this was another one of Roman's surprises. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Thank you."

Alyssa hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket and purse. While she checked to make sure she had everything she needed, an indescribable shiver ran down her spine. Despite Alyssa worrying about leaving Ethan and Isaiah back in Florida without her, she knew her and Roman truly needed this weekend. It had been months since the couple were able to have some uninterrupted alone time with one another and she was craving it. She missed simply laying in her husband's arms as they talked about anything that came to their mind and made love until the crack of dawn.

Deciding to take heed to Patricia's advice, Alyssa pushed her worries out of her mind as she looked forward to what other surprises Roman had in store for her that weekend.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Alyssa stepped off the elevator hesitantly, her brown orbs darting around the bustling dining room nervously. She pulled her cell phone out her clutch and glanced at the time to make sure she wasn't late. Once she returned to the hotel from her spa appointment, she was both dismayed and curious to learn that Roman wasn't there but an unmarked white box with a letter was waiting on her instead. The letter was from Roman instructing her to slip on the dress in the box and to meet him at a restaurant a few blocks from their hotel at seven sharp. Alyssa wasn't sure what Roman had up his sleeve but she knew she wouldn't be disappointed.<p>

"Mrs. Reigns?"

Alyssa turned to see a young brunette standing behind her, a polite smile etched onto the woman's face. "You can follow me to your table."

Without another word, the hostess started walking through the crowded room. Alyssa quickly trotted after her so she wouldn't get lost. Her body shook with a nervous energy while she continued to look for Roman. The two of them hadn't seen each other since they both arrived to NYC due to their conflicting schedules. By the time he arrived to the hotel room the previous night, she was already asleep. And when she woke up earlier that morning, he already left to work out with Dean. Alyssa also hadn't spoken to him since earlier that day and she was starting to worry.

The gentle breeze whipping through her hair paused Alyssa's thoughts. She glanced up to see that the hostess had lead her to the rooftop of the restaurant. Alyssa's mouth dropped slightly open in awe at the decor. Rectangular sofa day beds were spread out on the empty rooftop, white sheer canopy sheets hanging on the wooden frames enclosing the bed. Flower pots holding gorgeous purple flowers were scattered about, dim lighting being provided by several medium sized candles sitting next to the flower pots along with the city lights of New York. The skyline greeted Alyssa as she stared at the layout completely speechless.

"Enjoy your time Mrs. Reigns."

The hostess left as quickly as she appeared, leaving Alyssa to quietly admire her surroundings before her phone vibrated in her hand. A wide smile graced her lips as a picture of Roman sleeping with Ethan and Isaiah on his chest popped up on her phone's screen.

"How are you gonna tell me to be somewhere at a certain time and you're not even here?"

"Who says I'm not here?"

Alyssa whirled around, her eyes landing on a smirking Roman. She swallowed nervously as she pulled the phone away from her ear, her eyes traveling over his frame. He was dressed in a crisp black button up shirt and matching grey dress pants. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and he was freshly shaven. Alyssa bit the corner of her lip softly as her eyes locked with his again.

"Ro, this is..wow."

"I could say the same thing about you," Roman said, gesturing to the semi sheer canary yellow dress Alyssa was wearing, matching cognac brown peep toe sandals on her feet.

"So are you gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna kiss your wife that you haven't seen in over a week?" Alyssa placed a hand on her hip and raised her brow at Roman.

Roman chuckled as he walked towards Alyssa. He swiftly wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and pulled her body close to his, placing a smoldering kiss on her full lips. Alyssa melted into Roman's frame as her arms wrapped around his neck, her right foot lifting off the ground. Passion and need emanated from the kiss as his lips worked over hers, making her moan softly while her body trembled in his grasp. Roman quickly took advantage and slipped his tongue inside Alyssa's mouth, the soft muscle wrapping around her own tongue. His large hand generously grabbed her ass, making him groan into the kiss as he felt his penis come to life inside his pants. Closing his mouth again, Roman softly pecked Alyssa's lips.

Roman pulled away, slightly darkened orbs taking in his wife's flustered appearance as she traced her kiss swollen lips with her fingertips. "Damn, I missed you gorgeous," he whispered.

"I missed you too Roman." Alyssa peered into Roman's grey irises and released a content sigh. "You didn't-"

"Don't say I didn't have to do all of this because I did. You didn't think we were going to go to some boring dinner did you?"

Alyssa giggled and shook her head, knowing Roman wouldn't be able to do something simple for such a special occasion. Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her towards one of the sofa beds. Her eyes twinkled as she watched Roman hand her a champagne flute. "You're going all out this weekend aren't you?"

The corners of Roman's lips tipped upward into a smirk as he shrugged nonchalantly. "I think the occasion calls for it don't you think?" He picked up his own glass and turned his body completely to face Alyssa. "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary Ro," Alyssa whispered, clicking her glass with his.

* * *

><p>"Every time Isaiah hears your theme song play on TV he starts clapping his little hands and babbling and squealing. It's really the cutest thing ever," Alyssa gushed with a smile.<p>

Roman chuckled as his grip on Alyssa's waist tightened, pulling her closer to his body as they laid on the sofa bed. The two just finished enjoying a delicious, mouth watering dinner and were simply enjoying one another's company as Alyssa shared stories about the twins with her husband. Part of Roman felt bittersweet as he listened, upset that he wasn't at home more often to experience his sons growing up first hand like Alyssa could. But he knew that being on the road so much was providing his family with a life they deserved and was simply one of the sacrifices he had to make.

"And Ethan gets excited when he hears Dean's music. But they both hate Seth so they start crying when his music starts playing. Then the other day Ethan-" Alyssa trailed off and buried her head into Roman's chest. "I'm sorry. I'm doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"This is supposed to be our romantic date and yet I can't stop rambling on and on about the twins."

Roman rubbed his hand along Alyssa's arm soothingly and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Don't apologize. I love hearing the stories about the twins especially since I'm not there to experience them myself. You can never talk about them too much and don't think a story is too silly to share with me," he stated as Alyssa nodded her head. "Hearing you babble about them so much just shows me how great of a mother you are gorgeous."

Alyssa tilted her head to the side to stare into Roman's eyes and started to blush. "Ro, stop."

"I'm serious. I still remember when you were afraid you wouldn't be a good mother and I told you there was no doubt in my mind that you would be wonderful at it. I'm glad to see my prediction came true."

"I'm pretty much learning on the fly. But I'm not as nervous as I once was. I just don't want to let you or the twins down. I never want them to feel the way I felt when I was younger, as if my mother didn't give a damn about me. I want them to know I love them with everything in my heart and would do anything for them."

"I know sweetheart. And trust me you can never let me down. Matter of fact, seeing the way you are with Isaiah and Ethan just makes me love you even more."

Roman placed a finger underneath Alyssa's chin and pulled her face closer to his. He caught her lips in a soft, gentle kiss, softly stroking her chin with his finger as his hand held the back of her neck in place. Alyssa rested her hands flat against Roman's chest and slightly parted her lips, soft whimpers filling the air. Roman nipped her full top lip making Alyssa grip his shirt tightly.

"Ro," Alyssa gasped quietly, breaking the kiss and pulling away. She glanced up at her husband through half lidded eyes, her chest rising with every breath she took.

"You're so gorgeous and sexy Alyssa," Roman mumbled, dipping his head low to suck on her neck. He groaned as he felt his dick once again stirring inside his pants at the sounds of Alyssa's tantalizing moans. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to stop myself from ripping this dress off of you right now."

"Just do it."

Roman lifted his head at Alyssa's statement, raising an incredulous brow. "I don't want anybody interrupting us or hearing you scream my name to the high heavens."

"But handsome, I've missed you. Haven't you missed me?"

Roman's breathing momentarily stopped as Alyssa straddled his body, placing both of her knees on the side of his thighs, trapping him underneath her. She leaned forward and pulled his earlobe into her mouth, humming softly. "I have a confession," she whispered.

"Really? What would that be?"

"I kinda forgot to slip on any panties tonight," Alyssa revealed, winking slyly. She ground her lower half onto Roman's crotch, her dress slightly rising above her thighs teasing him.

Roman stuttered and coughed loudly, completely caught off guard by the admission. Between the intoxicating scent of Alyssa's perfume, the feel of her breasts pushed against his chest, her revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear, and the image of her looking completely irresistible on top of him, Roman wasn't sure whether he could remain strong any longer.

"You just like fuckin with me don't you?"

"No, that's not it at all." Alyssa shook her head. "But I do love fuckin you."

Roman growled at Alyssa's words and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, he flipped them over so he was now hovering over her. His hand slipped underneath her dress, brushing against her moist lips making Alyssa gasp softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to tease me baby girl?"

"But I love what happens when I do tease you," Alyssa told Roman. Her hand dropped to his covered penis and squeezed it gently but firmly, coaxing a groan from her husband's lips. "And this tells me you love it too."

Roman rested his forehead against Alyssa's, pecking her lips. His finger eased inside of her warm canal, her walls gripping his digit tightly and coating it with her essence.

"You're wet as fuck. You getting excited thinking about me pounding this little tight body all night long?"

Alyssa nodded her head frantically. "Give it to me baby. Give me what I want please."

Roman's finger started to move at an agonizingly slow pace, his thumb barely touching her bundle of nerves. Alyssa's leg started to twitch as her hand gripped Roman's ponytail, pulling his face down towards her so she could kiss him once again.

However, he suddenly withdrew his finger, smirking. Alyssa stared at him as if he lost his mind, watching as he sucked her juices off.

"Patience sweetheart."

"Fuck that! I'm horny now!" Alyssa whined. Roman laughed at her. She slapped him in the chest roughly making him laugh some more. "I'm serious Roman!"

He stood up, shaking his head. "I promise you I'll make it worth the wait baby girl. But I just want to hold you in my arms right now and listen to more stories about our sons. Is that okay with you?"

Alyssa exhaled softly and pouted playfully, folding her arms across her chest as her heart was beat rapidly. She was becoming impatient but she knew Roman wouldn't let her down. She just had to keep it together until they got back to the hotel.

"Fine. I'll play nice for now. But once we leave here, all bets are off handsome and that ass is mine."

The cocky smirk that Alyssa found so endearing and sexy once again appeared on Roman's countenance. He leaned close to her. "I'm going to hold you to that gorgeous."

* * *

><p>"I wish I could've seen Dean texting Alex," Alyssa giggled as she held onto Roman's arm while they walked through the restaurant lobby.<p>

Roman shook his head at the memory. "Correction: Try to text. He looked absolutely confused. Then he asked me what did LMAO mean. He's literally lost in the world of technology."

"Well what do you expect from a man that doesn't even tweet. Dean would probably use a typewriter if he didn't think that took too much damn time."

Roman laughed. "I'm just shocked Alex got him to actually buy a phone that wasn't as prehistoric as his last one. And he actually texts her and talks to her like every single day."

"He's definitely changed since they've gotten together just like she has. But it's the best for both of them honestly," Alyssa said with a smile. "The two of them are so adorable together and I'm just glad they're both happy. They deserve it."

Roman couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his lips at Alyssa's statement. It simply amazed him that not only did he and Dean fix their friendship but Alyssa was more cordial to his best friend also. The two of them wouldn't become best friends forever anytime soon, but they were making an effort to tolerate one another and that's all Roman or Alex could ask for.

"Hmm. That's weird."

Alyssa's voice jolted Roman out of his thoughts. His eyes focused on her as she stood close to the curb absentmindedly rubbing her bare arms. Roman walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he tried to warm her up with his body heat.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought the car would be waiting for us when we came out the restaurant but it's not." Alyssa glanced around the busy street for the town car but couldn't find it.

"That's because we won't need the car gorgeous."

Alyssa turned around, chuckling slightly. Her laughter quickly halted when she noticed that Roman wasn't laughing with her. "Wait, you're joking right?"

"Not at all."

"Roman do you see these shoes I'm wearing?" Alyssa pointed to the five inch heels she was wearing. "Yes I look nice. But my feet hurt like hell just standing here now. So if you think I can walk a few blocks to the hotel while wearing them then you're truly tripping!" Alyssa exclaimed with a shake of her head. She stepped closer to the curb to hail a cab since it was clear Roman had lost his ever loving mind.

Roman laughed at Alyssa's reaction as he grabbed her arm again, pulling her away from the curb. "Do you think I would actually have us walk back to the hotel while you're wearing heels? You wouldn't let me hear the end of that shit if I did."

Alyssa parted her lips to respond when an unfamiliar sound stopped her. The sharp, hollow clopping sound against the pavement made her slowly whirl around. Her mouth fell open in amazement as her eyes landed on the pristine white horse pulling a carriage behind it. She turned back to face Roman, her brow quirked in confusion.

"What. Is. This?"

"You didn't think that dinner was the end of the surprises did you gorgeous?" Roman asked, a grin slowly creeping onto his face. He grasped Alyssa's hand and started to pull her towards the carriage.

"Ro..this...I mean..it's...what...like...how..." Alyssa stumbled over her words as she let Roman help her into the carriage. She couldn't believe that he actually surprised her with a horse and carriage ride. Just when she thought the Samoan went above and beyond for their anniversary, he managed to shock her even more.

"Why are you so damn amazing?"

Roman turned a deep shade of crimson as a goofy grin appeared on his face. He nestled close to Alyssa, wrapping his arm around her body and pecked her temple. "I just wanted to make this an anniversary you would never forget baby girl. You deserve this and so much more."

Alyssa beamed and tilted her head up to press her lips to Roman's. She tried to convey how much she loved him through the kiss, feeling as if her words simply weren't enough. Yes, Roman had his faults just like she had hers. But he was still her real life Prince Charming. She didn't know how she became so lucky to have him in her life.

Alyssa broke the kiss and wiped her lipstick off of Roman's lips. She rested her head against his chest as the horse continued its trek towards their hotel. She glanced into Roman's face, locking eyes with him. He smiled softly at his wife.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Alyssa nodded. "I love you too Ro. I know I sound like a broken record at times but I'm so glad to be your wife. If only I could show you how much I mean that."

"You don't have to do anything special Alyssa. I already know how much you love me."

Alyssa cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, biting the corner of her bottom lip. Roman cleared his throat loudly as he tried to temper his excitement at the image.

"But you went through all this trouble for me and I just want to give you a proper thank you."

Before Roman could respond, the sound of his pants unzipping stopped him. His eyes widened slightly and a smirk graced his lips. Alyssa stared back at him with an equally devious gleam in her gaze, her lip slowly sneaking out of her mouth and licking her bottom lip. Roman didn't even have to ask what she was doing because the moment her hand touched his hardened dick, he knew she was up to no good.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"I told you once we left the restaurant that ass was mine Ro. Did you think I was joking?"

Roman's breath hitched in his throat as Alyssa gripped his penis tighter, stroking him slowly. He bit his lip to stop a loud groan from falling from his lips. Feeling her hand on his hot flesh was driving him crazy and he now wished they rode in the town car on their way to the hotel instead of on a lackadaisical stroll through the streets of NYC in the carriage.

Roman tore his eyes away from Alyssa's face and glanced at the coachman operating the horse drawn carriage, silently hoping the man wouldn't turn around and catch what his wife was doing to him at that exact moment. "Alyssa, stop it. You're a mother. What if somebody catches us?" Roman hissed through gritted teeth.

Alyssa giggled and leaned over, softly kissing Roman's neck. His nails dug into her skin as his arm tightened around her upper body. Instead of removing her hand from around Roman, her pace sped up causing his hips to buck slightly. She trailed kisses from his neck towards his chin before finally reaching his ear.

"Then we'll have to make sure they get one hell of a show now won't we?" she whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p>"You know I'm gonna pay you back for that right?"<p>

Alyssa laughed as she and Roman stood in front of their room door. She was sandwiched between the door and his muscular body. He gave her no breathing room as he pressed against her, letting her feel exactly the effect her small foreplay session had on him earlier. Of course his wife would tease him and not allow him to cum before they got to the hotel room. But now he was wound up and ready to reach the climax that was so close he could taste it with the tip of his tongue. But first he had to make sure she received the right form of payback before he could even fathom unleashing inside of her.

"Well that's what you get for leaving me hanging earlier. Anyway, you should know I'm definitely looking forward to it," Alyssa responded smartly. She turned to peak at Roman over her shoulder, her ass softly grazing his crotch and winked at him.

Growling lowly in his throat, he reached inside the pocket of his pants and pulled out the key card. He pushed the door open, letting Alyssa walk in first. She sashayed into the room, her hips swaying back and forth in a taunting manner. Roman soon followed her path and stopped in his tracks. An ice bucket holding a champagne bottle sat near the bed that was covered in rose petals. Candles were strategically placed around the room, casting a soft glow and filling the area with the scent of jasmine. Roman turned to face Alyssa who stood off to the side, eyeing him with a content grin on her face.

"And what's all of this?" he asked, gesturing with his hand.

"You didn't think you were the only one that had surprises up their sleeve did you?"

Alyssa curled her index finger towards Roman, beckoning him to her. He stepped towards Alyssa, his muscular arms immediately opening and wrapping around her waist.

"Being sneaky I see."

Alyssa giggled and shrugged. "You're always going out of your way to plan such extravagant surprises for me Ro. I know you said this weekend is for you to show how much you appreciate me. But I wanted to show you how much I love you as well. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you. I just wanted to thank you for dealing with me and my hormonal and emotional ass for the past two years. I know things haven't always been easy-"

"But I wouldn't change any of it for anything in the world," Roman interjected with a smile.

Alyssa shook her head vehemently. "Me neither. Happy anniversary Mr. Reigns."

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Reigns."

Roman leaned forward and kissed Alyssa softly, sucking on her full bottom lip. He yanked her body into his, his hardened penis pressing against the zipper of his pants and resting on her thigh.

"Jerking me off in the carriage? You're such a naughty woman."

A sly smile appeared on Alyssa's face, her finger trailing down towards Roman's belt buckle and stopping before it could trace the outline of his cock. Without another word, Alyssa dropped to her knees, eye level with Roman's crotch. Her hand expertly unbuckled his belt and removed it along with his pants, leaving him in just his black boxer briefs and black dress shirt.

"I'm sorry handsome. Do you want me to finish what I started?" Alyssa batted her eyelashes and stared at Roman with wide doe brown eyes.

Before he could rattle off a snarky reply, Alyssa pulled Roman's penis through the hole in his boxers and quickly engulfed him. He tilted his head backwards, his eyes easing close as his mouth dropped open enjoying feeling her moist mouth around him. It had definitely been far too long since the last time she had orally pleased him and Roman had to mentally restrain himself from violently thrusting his length into her mouth.

"Baby girl you are too damn good at that," Roman grunted as he threaded his fingers through Alyssa's hair, guiding her head over his dick. He watched with amazement as Alyssa swallowed more of him, his entire length disappearing inside her skillful mouth as she started to deep throat him.

Alyssa's head started bobbing up and down as she got into a rhythm, her hand gripping Roman's muscular ass tightly. She smirked to herself when she heard her husband hiss sharply the moment her tongue glided over the slit of his tip, sampling his pre cum as her hand pumped up and down the base of his cock.

The Samoan bit down on his bottom lip when as he felt Alyssa grab his balls, squeezing them firmly as her tongue and lips continued to drive him insane. Roman's knees buckled when she moaned, the sound making her mouth vibrate around him. He quickly pulled her head away, jerking her to her feet, fearful that he would unleash his load prematurely into her mouth.

Alyssa chuckled at the glazed over expression on Roman's face. However, her laughter died on her lips the second Roman's eyes snapped open, lust radiating from his gaze as his upper lip curled upward into a sneer.

He attacked Alyssa's lips with his in an intense kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and Alyssa felt Roman quickly loosening her dress, pushing the prohibitive fabric off her shoulders as she unbuttoned his shirt with shaky fingers and threw it out of the way. Alyssa quickly kicked off her heels and tried to wrap her arms around Roman's neck to take control of the kiss. But he stepped away, unwilling to relinquish control.

"You missed this dick gorgeous?" Roman asked, slightly pushing Alyssa onto the bed. He mindlessly pushed his briefs down his legs and stepped out of them.

Alyssa nodded her head as she felt her juices drip down her thighs at the sight of Roman's impressive erection. "You know I did baby."

"You want this dick deep inside you don't you?" Roman dragged his hand up and down his penis as he climbed onto the bed, smirking when he saw Alyssa's body shiver.

"Yes Ro, bury it inside of me pleeeeaaassseee."

Roman tilted his head to the side. He grabbed Alyssa's legs and held them apart, crouching in between them. "I don't know if you deserve it Alyssa. Have you been good since I've been gone baby girl?"

Alyssa shook her head with a coy grin, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "No, I've been bad. I need you to punish me and teach me my lesson. Turn me into a good girl for you daddy."

Deciding he couldn't hold out any longer, Roman eased inside Alyssa, both of them groaning at the intrusion. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed himself deeper inside until he completely filled her, his pelvis flush against her ass. Roman dragged his index finger along Alyssa's jawline, her eyes fluttering open to focus on him. She wordlessly nodded her head, indicating she was okay with him continuing.

Roman's body snapped forward as he started thrusting inside of Alyssa slowly, savoring the sensation of her walls gripping his cock tightly. The lustful symphony of his hips slapping against her rear end filled the room along with Alyssa's soft whimpers. Roman's brow furrowed in concentration as he pumped inside of her, sweat slowly trickling down his chest.

"Yes, right there Ro. Shit that feels so damn good," Alyssa cooed, unraveling her legs and spreading them wide. Her loud moans continued to fill the room as she felt the tip of his penis stab her G-spot sharply. It still amazed her how after all these years, Roman was able to bring her to unimaginable heights of pleasure that no other man before him could. She didn't have to tell him what to do because he already knew what would drive her crazy.

Roman pulled out of Alyssa, to her chagrin, and stood while he pulled her up with him. He took her place on the bed, glancing at her with a smoldering stare. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Alyssa climbed on top of Roman, bracing herself by placing her hands on his chest and eased down onto his length, crying out as he slid inside of her.

"Ride me," Roman told Alyssa, emphasizing the order with a slap on her ass.

Quickly obliging his request, Alyssa began to bounce up and down, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet in a squatting position. Roman's hands squeezed her hips as he guided her, licking his bottom lip at the sight before him. He watched as Alyssa's breasts bounced up and down with every move she made, slick with sweat. His eyes dropped lower and focused on his dick disappearing inside her and reappearing before disappearing again. Roman reached forward and plucked her nipples with his index finger and thumb.

"You feel so fuckin amazing Alyssa. I'm not gonna last long," he warned his wife.

"Me neither baby. I'm ready to explode."

Roman nodded his head and silently agreed with her. His hand dropped to Alyssa's nub and he started circling it with his middle finger, her essence dropping onto his finger as his gaze reached her face once again.

"Whose pussy is this gorgeous?"

Alyssa's eyes fluttered open and locked with Roman's mesmerizing charcoal irises. She parted her lips to respond when her mouth dropped open into a perfect oval shape as Roman's pace quickened on her clitoris, matching his sharp and quick thrusts. "Ro...I...shit...I..."

"You getting ready to cum baby girl?" Roman asked in a throaty whisper. Roman started lifting his hips to pound into Alyssa as she frantically nodded her head. "Go ahead and let loose for me Alyssa. Cum for me baby."

"AH SHIT ROMAN!" Alyssa screamed, her orgasm rocking her body. Roman wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her as her legs started spasming, the dangerous coil of pleasure unleashing itself in the pit of her stomach, a tingle running down the length of her spine as sweat caked her face.

Before she could completely come down from her orgasmic high, Roman sat up, engulfing her petite frame in a bear hug. His pace turned frenzied as he continued to piston inside of her as he lifted her body and lowered him onto his cock. Their sweaty bodies stuck together as his mouth covered Alyssa's in an intense kiss, their tongues and lips clashing.

A few mere seconds later, Roman's own undoing arrived once he felt Alyssa's pussy clamp down on his cock. His hips uncontrollably elevated off the bed as he continued to slam into her, his seed squirting inside of her as he roared her name loudly, tumbling over the edge.

Once the couple calmed down from their intense lovemaking session, Roman pushed Alyssa's matted hair away from her forehead while they struggled to control their breathing.

"Did you enjoy your day today sweetheart?" Roman asked.

Alyssa nodded her head while she lazily dragged her fingers through Roman's unruly mass of hair that was voluminous and thick. "Everything was simply amazing Roman. You spoil me so much."

"Like I told you before it's well deserved. You're the best wife a man can ask for and you're turning into a wonderful mother right before my eyes. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you or the twins Alyssa. I love you."

"I love you too Roman," Alyssa replied.

Their lips met for another searing and sensual kiss. He softly pecked her multiple times making his wife giggle against his mouth while she relaxed in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Some Rolyssa fluff to hold you all over. R&R :-)_**


End file.
